The Binding of Isaac Theory: Call of The Lost
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: This theory is of my own creation and is intended to possibly widen the story, rather than ruin it. Please read it at your own risk. Rated M for some gruesome details.


_The following is a theory of my own creation and is simply for opinion only, you may choose to read it only if you wish to._

* * *

**The Binding Of Isaac Theory**

We all know about the popular game The Binding of Isaac, you start out as a sweet little boy living with his mother in a house on top of a hill. Isaac draws and plays with toys, while his mother watches religious television. All seems right in the world for Isaac and his mother, they were happy! That is until Isaac's mother hears what she believes is a voice from God. Only, in my opinion, it isn't a voice from God, it's actually The Lost, and all of the characters aside from Isaac, are the children that died in the basement.

The Lost is character unlocked after getting certain deaths with certain characters. It's a small ghostly figure, of which I believe was the first to die in the basement. The Lost haunts the home, because it is alone, tried to contact the mother of whomever was living in the home at the time, starting with whatever became the character everyone knows as ? No one remembered it's name, and is believed in my opinion to be the second to die in the basement, suffocating in a chest that it hid in to hide from the monsters. Before this however, he tried to attack his mother, hitting her in the chest, specifically the place closest to the heart. This is why he appears after defeating Mom's Heart 10 times.

Lazarus was next, he and his mother lived in the home together, happy as usual, even though Lazarus had a distinct problem, sometimes he would cry blood . His mother always tried to keep him calm so that he wouldn't cry anymore, however when The Lost contacted her, he told her that he would be happy if she were to leave him in the basement. She followed the order and left him in the basement alone, unaware that he would die in there. His mother stated he had a good soul, but others believed he was hellspawn for the fact that he would cry blood, this is why you need 4 soul hearts or black hearts respectively to unlock him.

Next was Maggie, or Magdalene in this case Maggie and her mother were happy together, always spending time together and making sure that Maggie was kept with neat hair, however, things took a turn for the worse when The Lost contacted her, it told her that Magdalene will become nothing more than a whore, and that she needs to be punished. She locked Magdalene in the basement until she told that truth to her mother, but that day never came. Maggie found a bomb in the basement, a lighter as well, and blew herself up to escape her mothers wrath. When the police arrived to find her body, the only found bits and pieces of her destroyed carcass, most identifiable was her heart, which is why you need 7 red hearts to unlock her.

Judas lived with his mother and father in the house on the hill. Judas and his father loved money, the loved it to death even, so much that Judas wouldn't go anywhere without keeping 3 cents in his fez. The Lost had told Judas's mother that her son and husband were full of greed and must be punished, Judas's mother went crazy and went straight for the knife, stabbing his father in the heart, Judas ran into the basement, but his mother was too fast and she killed him that day. Some say that she was taken to the asylum, where she died, that last thing she saw supposedly, was her sons shadow. Believing that her son went to Hell for his greed, this is why Judas is unlocked after defeating Satan for the first time.

Samson's father was abusive, always trying to harm his son in order to make him stronger, but it only caused him more pain, which he'd take out on others. The Lost never contacted his father, oddly enough, but he did grant his wish for a new friend. Samson's father locked him in the basement to try and make him stronger as he usually did considering Samson had a fear of dark places. Samson went far enough to face the monsters within the basement, but couldn't survive long enough. He died in the basement after 4 failed attempts to escape, as his father kept the door locked with chains. Samson is unlocked if you're strong enough to last 2 floors without taking damage.

Eve and her father were a poor family, and her father always tried to make ends meet. Eve tried to do the same, but in different proportions, sometimes even selling her body to get the money they needed for food. Eve was a very dark type of child, usually threatening death to those who hated her, some even called her a demon due to the supposed "pet" that she had, a dead bird. Eventually, The Lost contacted her, the first time it contacted the kid, rather than the parent, and Eve walked into the basement. She never came out, and no one knows how she died, the only thing they found was her dead bird. Eve supposedly had no heart according to those who knew her, which is why you have to go 2 floors without picking up any hearts to unlock her.

A soon-to-be mother and father moved into the house on the hill, about a year after Eve's father moved away, and were happy to have what could be their son or daughter, The Lost wanted this child, he didn't know what a baby was anyway, The Lost contacted the soon-to- be father, telling him that the child, although yet unborn, would cause chaos and death to those who saw it, and it was to be killed. Two days later, the soon-to-be mother returned home with dinner, only to be stabbed in the stomach by her husband, this killed both her and the baby. The father killed himself next. The child did have a name before all of this though, Eden. Because the creator defined Eden as neither a boy or girl, and is randomly generated with a different hairstyle each time you start a run, it's easily assumed that you get tokens to use him after killing Mom's Heart/It Lives while in the womb.

Cain was an orphan, on the run from police whom wanted to capture him for killing his own mother. Running into the home of the two deceased parents, whose corpses still lied dormant. Cain couldn't find anywhere to hide from the police and time was drawing near, so he found the key to the basement and quickly went in. Once in, he hid deep into the shadows, where he was killed by the monsters inside, tearing off his leg, and gauging out his eye. This is the reason for his design in the game. The Lost gave him a few gifts for joining him, an eye patch and a new leg.

Azazel was once human believe it or not, but his parents were satanic worshipers, always making deals with the devil to get the things they so desired. However, Azazel was away from his parents during these moments, which was a great reason for The Lost to strike. Telling his parents that Azazel went towards the path of God, his parents quickly grabbed him and forced him into the basement, where his parents began a ritual, giving the boy to Satan himself. A bright light flash, and he was gone, leaving nothing but a bright fire.

Finally, Isaac. The boy who still lives now. The Lost contacted his mother three times, the third causing his mother to pick up the kitchen knife and chase or run after the monsters that could one day seal his fate for good. In the possible true ending, Isaac defeats his mother, the chain of The Lost was broken, however, what if it isn't? Every child is still hidden in there, with tricks to unlock them, unlocking them could maybe be setting them free, or maybe, just maybe, it's making the connection even stronger for The Lost. One things for sure, whomever walks into the house on the hill as a family, can walk back out, separated, or dead.


End file.
